I love you, you don't have to fight people
by Whiteghost37
Summary: Kurt shows up bruised and with a sprained wrist. Blaine gets worried...


**Title**: I love you, you don't have to fight people  
><strong>Summary<strong>: Kurt shows up bruised with a sprained wrist, Blaine gets worried  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> OOC(sort of), and Sebastian lovers should stay away  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> If I owned this I would have better things to do than writing Fanfiction. But, here I am (and fanfictions are awesome!)

_Author's Note: If anyone was wondering, then no, this is not part of my AU. I got inspired by the latest Glee episode ('Hold on to sixteen') and this is something I would like to see happen in the show. But, that is rather unlikely so I'll write it myself._

* * *

><p>"Dude, what the hell happened?" Puck exclaimed as soon as Kurt entered the choir room.<p>

A gasp went through the room as all eyes landed on Kurt: First of all, his hair and clothes were ruffled, even torn in a few places, his left eye was swollen and his lip was split, he also held his right hand against his chest and looked a bit pained.

"Was it one of the jocks, because I…"

"No, it wasn't Finn, and I'm fine…"

"Bullshit!"

All eyes now turned towards Blaine, shocked since it was really rare to hear him swear.

"You're not fine Kurt, and don't try to deny it. Tell me who did this to you so I can kick their asses", Blaine looked furious, but everyone present knew that the fury was directed at the people who hurt his beloved boyfriend.

"Blaine, it's all fine, I got in a few punches myself so… Don't worry, okay?"

"Fine, let's go to the nurse then." Blaine got up to walk his boyfriend to the nurse, but Kurt backed away:

"I don't need to see the nurse."

Finn, who had got up as well, accidently touched Kurt's right wrist right after Kurt had spoken and Kurt yelped and closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face.

Needless to say, Kurt was forced to the nurse's room. All of the New Directions followed, including Mr. Shuester, so there was no way for Kurt to escape. His wrist was declared sprained and he got an ice pack for his eye that had started to turn a bluish purple. His arm got put in a brace, just in case as the nurse said, and soon Kurt was on his way home. He had refused to reveal who he had fought with; because he had let it slip that it was a fight and not someone who beat him up.

Later that night the New Directions decided to have a movie night, and they all attempted to get the information out of him. It seemed like all of them were ready to hurt whoever had hurt him, especially Blaine. Kurt couldn't help but smile; he had the greatest friends, and boyfriend, in the whole world. But he still wouldn't tell them anything.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt wasn't in school. He had been nauseous that morning and Burt made him stay home, Kurt hadn't dared to object since his dad was a bit angry with Kurt keeping silent about who had hurt him.<p>

There wasn't much singing in Glee that day, they all were busy with guessing who Kurt had fought with. Mr. Shuester just left them to it; he was a bit concerned about it as well. Kurt used his words and not his fists, so whatever had made him fight must have been serious. Blaine was mostly silent, upset and worried about his boyfriend.

Then someone entered the room, someone unfamiliar to all but one. It was rather hard to not recognize that smarmy smile of his:

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

Sebastian smiled a smile that could not be mistaken for anything else but flirty. He had a bruise on his cheek and his nose looked like it had been broken and his knuckles looked bruised. Something clicked in Blaine's head.

"Well, hello there Blaine. I just wanted to see you in all your handsome glory. Where is that boyfriend of yours?" Sebastian made the word 'boyfriend' sound like something despicable.

"Why you little…" Santana seemed to have figured it out as well, as she looked ready to beat his brains out.

Unfortunately, for Santana, Blaine got there first: he grabbed a hold of Sebastian's collar and shook him slightly:

"If you ever get close to my boyfriend again I will make you regret the day you were born", he hissed while giving Sebastian a deadly glare.

Sebastian's smile slipped from his face and was replaced by a fearful expression, which only increased in strength as the rest of the group gave him their own glares as they gathered around Blaine.

"You better stay away dude, no one hurts any of our family and gets away with it. And Blaine is taken, as I'm sure Kurt made clear yesterday", Puck said, cracking his knuckles threatingly.

"Stay away from my dolphins, you stupid piranha", Brittany snarled.

Mr. Shuester just stood by the piano sorting through singing sheets, pretending he didn't see anything. Sebastian tugged himself out of Blaine's hold of him and ran, like the hounds of Hell were after him, out of the room.

* * *

><p>Later that day Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the couch in the living room in the Hudmels' home, Blaine stroking Kurt's hair while Kurt talked:<p>

"He threw the first punch when I made it clear that even though you were too good for me, you would never be even remotely interested in a creep like him."

"Whoa, since when am I too good for you?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Well, I just…"

"Did_ he_ say that to you?"

"…Yes", Kurt admitted while looking down.

"Well, ignore him. He's an ass and a liar. I love you Kurt, so, so much. And don't you forget it."

"I love you too", Kurt said while beaming.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Santana exclaimed, glaring at them.

The rest of the New Directions were there as well, sitting on the living room floor, pretending to watch a movie while they listened to Blaine and Kurt's conversation.

The boys smiled and kissed each other, over and over until the other guys started to throw popcorn at them. They just flipped them off and continued kissing.

**The end**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: I hope you liked it. I am far more satisfied with this one than my latest fanfic(yeah, I am aware of that it sort of sucked), so I hope you are as well. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. Opinions, anyone?<strong>_


End file.
